Hetalia- Trapped
by Italianbritishpasta
Summary: When italy gets kidnapped by the 2Ps, he finds something out that he had never known before. Romano alerts the other nations, and soon, the clock is ticking, and italy has to find a way to get out. Feathers will fly, knives will shine, and... romance will bloom? Yaoi involved; USUK, Gerita, and 2p!USUK. Wingtalia AU
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia- Trapped

Italy smiled. He skipped down the street, going home. He gently swung the grocery bags he held, presents for his fellow nations inside, while humming a sweet tune. He had'nt grabbed his phone that day, the grocery store was just up the street; he figured he would'nt need it. He was just passing an alley, the sun going down, when he stopped. something felt... off. He looked around. "Ve..? Why isn't anyone out? usually everyone is out doing something..." He tilted his head a bit.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the alley, grabbing the sweet little italian and covering his mouth, pulling him in quickly. Italy kicked and screamed, but the strange shadowy man tied his hands and feet, and taped his mouth shut. Italy whimpered, unable to do anything. He looked up at the figure, eyes adjusting to the shadows in the alley. The man was just as tall as he, and was strikingly similar. He had purple eyes, shooting daggers at the italian, a small hat with a purple feather atatched to it, and a tan suit, similar to italy's blue one. Italy shivered, small tears in his eyes. The man hoisted him up, and slung him over his shoulder. he walked down the alley until he came to a car. he threw italy into the back seat quite harshly, and got into the front passenger side.

"Drive." He said to the blonde man with slicked back hair in the driver's side. 'Who are these people..? What do they want with me..? I want germany... I want to go home..' Italy thought, starting to silently cry. The blonde man nodded and started driving. italy managed to sit up and look out the window. The car was passing his house. Romano was standing out front, checking the mail. The car sailed past, almost hitting romano. Romano turned angrily, about to yell at the driver, and stopped.

"_**FELICIANO?**_" Ye yelled out, seeing his younger, more innocent brother bound and gagged in the back seat of a car driving away over the speed limit. He tried to run after the car, yelling, but alas; the car was too fast. He tripped, and looked up, to see the car round a corner. He stood and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, scrolling down his contact list to 'Potato Bastard', Germany. He selected the contact and called him. "Potato bastard! My idiota fratello got taken by some sick bastardo! Get your ass over here and look for him!" he yelled into the phone aand hung up. he then called the police, and every nation he knew, he wouldn't admit it, but he was worried sick for the younger italian.

The car arrived at an abandoned warehouse, and his captors picked him up, and set him in a cell that was more like a huge dog cage with a padlock. The large blonde took the duct tape off of italy's mouth. "Wh-Who are you..?" Italy asked. "I am claus!" the blonde man, who had a scar across his face said. The man who captured italy smacked him upside the head. "Idiota! Don't tell him who we are!" he yelled. Claus rolled his eyes. "Ja, Ja. Ve both know zat after ve get ze ransom, he's still going to be our pet, Vinny." he laughed. Vinny facepalmed. "Or kill him. Ooh~ We can put him into my cupcakes!" A man similar to england, with pink and blue swirling eyes, a baby blue bowtie, and pink vest giggled, walking in. "Can i use my bat?" A brunette similar to america asked. Italy squeaked, he shivered and srunk back into the corner of the cage. "jason, i would've expected you to ask to use him as a sex slave." The blonde brit asked. Jason rolled his eyes and slung his blood covered bat over his shoulder. "Well shit, i didn't think of that oliver." he said. oliver giggled, and italy tried to slip his hands out of the ropes. he obviously didn't like this. "YOU IDIOTS JUST TOLD HIM THE PLAN." vinny yelled. "Should.. ve explain who ve are?" Claus asked. "I guess; he isn't getting away anyway." Vinny said, throwing his hands in the air.

"We are the 2ps, opposites of you main, idiotic nations. We are better in every way, while you all just sit around, governing where WE should, and messing up everything. You look similar to us; And we do NOT look like you." Vinny, 2p italy, growled. Italy whimpered, cowering in the corner. "Let's give your _boyfriend _a call" Vinny growled, dragging out the word boyfriend. Italy whimpered, a slight pink tint covered his cheeks. "G-Germany isn't that way.." He whispered. "Considering how claus is straighter than a ruler, he must be the gayest thing alive." Vinny said, dialing germany's number.

Meanwhile, Germany was grabbing some things he felt nessecary to help find his best friend. He had just put the night vision goggles in his bag, when his phone rang. he picked it up. "Unknown number..?" He awnsered it. "Gutentag..? ... Who is this! ... LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW! .. I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL KILL YOU." He yelled into the phone. Vinny put him on speaker. "Say something feliciano. Or i'll get jason to use his bat." vinny threatened. "IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD!" germany yelled into the phone. "One hair? like... this one?" You could hear the grin in vinny's voice as he reached for italy's curl. italy jerked away and squirmed to the middle of the huge cage. "GERMANY HELP ME..!" he sobbed loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

~~~~~End of chapter one~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia: trapped - Chapter 2: Feathers

Italy whimpered. he had been trapped in that cage for a week. he kept faith of his friends trying to find him. his stomach growled loudly, protesting not being given food for days. he sighed. he curled into a ball and hugged himself. Claus walked up to the cage he was in. "I'll tell you why you're here." he said. to be honest, he felt bad for the little italian sometimes. they didn't feed him, they kept him in a cold room, and they would scare him half to death. he had to admit; feliciano could make most people's heart melt by his pure innocent childishness. Italy squeaked when he heard claus. he curled up into a tighter ball and started shivering. "They want your feathers." claus said. italy was confused by this. "we 2ps, have fluffy wings. they won't let us fly. they don't have the right feathers. you, your whole group, have wings with the feathers we want. we want to take your wings." he said. "Wh-What wings...?" italy shakily asked. "These ones." claus simply said before going tinto the cage and cutting two large gashes in the small italian's back, only to be knocked back by a pair of large brown wings, with white tipped feathers and faint honey colored stripes that came out of the gashes. the gashes healed. italy cried into his knees from the pain. claus walked out. "those wings." he said, closing the cage door and walking out. Once the pain faded, italy slowly stopped crying. he looked at the wings attatched to his back. he flapped them experimentaly once. he blinked. he moved them around, stretching the wings out, and flapping them. he tilted his head. "... I have wings..." he said breathlessly.

I AM SO SORRY ;W;

sorry for the late chapter; the pain; the everything ;w;

and it being short ;w;

I LOVE YOU GUYS

and my view is blocked by tons of gerita shimejis.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The trail

Ludwig growled in frustration. He _**still**_ hadn't found Feliciano. 'I swear to god; If they've hurt him, they will learn the _true_ meaning of pain,,' he thought to himself. Gilbert thought for a moment; and then spoke. "Hey west; I, your awesome brother;, has thought of something to help." He grinned. Ludwig whirled around and looked at him. " Tell me." he said. "Alright; But you'll have to trust me on this one. close your eyes." Gilbert smiled. ".. That's your devious smile, gilbert. i don't like where this is going." Ludwig sighed, closing his eyes.

Suddenly; there was a puff noise; and Ludwig was being grabbed and lifted into the air. Ludwig's eyes shot open and he looked up at what was carrying him. it was gilbert. Gilbert's wings were a silver, tipped lightly with black. Ludwig Stared in awe and confusion at the wings. Gilbert brought him high; eventually reaching the clouds.

"what are we doing up here; Gilbert?" Ludwig blinked at his brother. "Well; This.. is where you'll have to trust me." Gilbert chuckled nervously. ".. what do you mean." Ludwig narrowed his eyes at gilbert. ".. you'll be fine." gilbert said; letting go of ludwig.

~~~Feliciano~~~

Feli shielded himself with his wings, his counterpart having somehow gotten a knife. Feliciano whimpered softly, and watched vinnie walk around the room. Claus yawned. "Are we going to do something? i'm bored.." he sighed. Vinnie looked at claus; and then at Feliciano. "Hn; I would say to take his feathers; but that wouldn't work. His wings are too new." He said.

"I dont fucking know; do whatever, but dont kill him." Vinnie rolled his eyes at the german. Claus grinned. Feliciano whined softly and scooted away as much as he could.

Oliver walked in; looking at the three. "I made cupcakes~! Does anyone want any~?" He smiled; holding some up. He blinked at feli. he raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip, looking at vinnie. "... What?" Vinnie snapped at the brit;glaring at him. "Why haven't you fed him? You _**Know **_that the wings wont develop right if you dont feed them." Oliver said, being sassy.

Feli peeked out from behind his wings. Vinnie growled in frustration. "Fine. Feed him your disgusting shitcakes." He stormed out. Oliver scoffed. "My cupcakes are not disgusting." he glared daggers at the 2p italian's head. he gently set a tray of cupcakes in the other italian's cage. Feliciano whimpered. 'Wh-When's ludwig going to get here..?' he thought.

~~~~Ludwig`~~~

When ludwig opened his eyes, he wasn't a splattered mess on the ground. Instead, he was floating. he felt some things; like extra arms; moving on his back. he looked back; and there were two bright blonde wings; keeping him in the air. Ludwig looked up at gilbert and flew to him. "... How did you-" "Know that you had wings? West; all nations do." Gilbert said; vutting his brother's sentence off. "Now come on. Let's go find Feliciano." Gilbert said.

~~~End of chapter three~~~

((First off; i am SO sorry this took so long; my mother took my laptop and i believe she is about to take it again. Stay tuned; i'll update soon.))


	4. Oliver's secret

Hetalia: Trapped

Chapter 4

Feliciano glanced at the cupcakes, and back at Oliver. "Don't worry. I don't put people into my cupcakes. It was a lie. I actually have a heart; unlike the others. Everyone thinks i'm a killer, but i'm all talk. i've never killed or hurt anyone." Oliver said. Feliciano looked at the cupcakes and reached for one. He picked it up and ate it, cautious. He waited a bit, Expecting it to be drugged. It was a normal cupcake. He scarfed the rest of them down.

Oliver looked towards the door. "They'll be back soon. I want to help you out of here. .. But.. Could i come with you after i help you out? ... I'm afraid... I'm afraid they'll take my wings when they find out. I actually have bat wings, and don't need feathers to fly. My wings are big enough to hold me up, so.. I can actually fly. I'll find Ludwig and the others, and i'll lead them here. I'll wait until they're gone though." Oliver said, eyes completely blue, and filled with hope. Feliciano blinked. ".. Alright. I trust you." he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile: In the other room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vinny looked at Claus. "I am getting impatient. We are going to take my disgusting counterpart's wings tonight. And then we kill him." He said, frustrated. Jason looked at him. "So we can't use him as a sex slave? Our own personal whore?" He asked. Vinny glared at him. Jaso held his hands up in defense. "Fine, we kill him." He said. Claus blinked. "... I don't know about this." He said. All of the others looked at him. "... Well, He's innocent as hell! And just look at that face! He's adorable! He doesn't deserve this. We're terrible peopl-" He was cut off as Vinny slashed his face with his personal knife.

"Don't say another word. I will not hesitate to kill you right here. You may be my husband, but i will kill you if you say another word about that dumbass." Vinny growled, voice dangerously low. "I will throw him in that mansion. I will make him die a gruesome, painful death." He spat. Claus went silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile: with ludwig and Gilbert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig sighed, sitting with gilbert in a tree. "... Cheer up, ludwig. We'll find him." Gilbert said. "... What if they've killed him?" ludwig said, staring out at nothing in particular. "Woah, West, that's really dark! He's fine, i bet." Gilbert said, patting his back. Ludwig sighed. "... What the hell is that?" He pointed to a figure flying towards them in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vinny and the others walked into Feliciano's room. "we can beat him first, Da?" Ivan's counterpart asked. "Go for it." Vinny said. Feliciano jumped a bit and scooted into the corner. Oliver looked at vinny. "What are you doing?" "We're going to beat him, take his wings, and kill him." Vinny said. Feli's eyes widened and started to fill with tears. oliver's eyes widened. "..." He pulled his vest, bowtie, and shirt off. He walked out the back door. He jumped up and his wings ripped out of his skin. He didn't feel any pain. He started to fly, looking for ludwig and the others. He looked at two winged figures sitting on a tree. One was blond, and the other with silver hair. "Bingo." He started to fly towards the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ehe, I'm a dick for ending the chapter with a cliffhanger aren't i? Well my wonderful readers, You'll have to find out what happens very soon. Trust me, This is getting even more interesting; And i'm going to update very soon.

.. I should be getting back on my school sleeping schedule.

... Nah.


End file.
